quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Baaa!
:Not to be confused with Baa!. |royal_anthem = "GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |map_caption = |capital = Grass |largest_city = Wool |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = Duckish, Sheepish and English |regional_languages = Morse code |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Baaa, Bleatian |leader_title1 = Head of State and President of Duck Island |leader_name1 = Waddler Whatever |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Major Sheep discovered the island |established_date1 = 2009 |established_event2 = The island was annexed by Duck Island |established_date2 = 2016 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 12000 |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Baaa! are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Bleaters and Ducks |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Baaa! (also known as Bleat and Bl8) is not to be confused with Baa!. It is entirely populated by ducks, penguins and puffles and it is an island that is a state of Duck Island since Duck Island annexed it in 2016. History Long time ago, the island of Baaa! was inhabited by caveguins and dinosaurs. They lived there, until a volcano (which is now extinct) erupted, killing some of them. The caveguins who survived soon left the island on some wooden rafts, and they took as much dinosaurs with them as possible on some bigger rafts. Because they didn't make a map, they weren't able to find the island later to return. In the 17th century, the island was found by some Khanz Penguins who had escaped from the High Penguin Confederacy, where they were being searched for by the police (or whatever it was called then), because they had committed some crimes. However, their ship sank, and they weren't able to leave the island (they also didn't know how to build rafts). They stayed on the island until they died. On the 16th of March 2009 Major Sheep's navy discovered the island. They populated it with Major Sheep's troops and built 7 different cities. Then, some months later, MS turned evil and declared himself "Supreme Ruler for Life". It became sort of a country. Sort of. No other countries really recognised it. After Baaa! became an unrecognized country, a lot of penguins and puffles moved there from all over Antarctica (mostly from the United States of Antarctica). In 2016, Baaa! was annexed by Duck Island. After that, Major Sheep's troops were given to the USA to be jailed. However, Major Sheep escaped. Two of the three KZT Triple X missiles that Major Sheep had stolen were also given back to the USA (Major Sheep tried to destroy the USA with the third one, but it was detonated in mid air by MS's good twin Sheepman. See: Eastshield Missile Crisis). After Baaa! was annexed, Major Sheep joined The Evil Something. Along with the other members of The Evil Something, he has done some terrorist attacks in Baaa!, hoping to conquer it back. Currency The inhabitants used to trade pieces of dried grass, in the tradition of sheep. After Duck Island annexed the island, Duck Coins became the official currrency. Language The prefered languages are Duckish, English and Sheepish. The Sheepish language is based on bleating. Based on the pitch and volume, a whole conversation can form. This is only used in small areas. Transportation Just like in all the other states of Duck Island, all kinds of transportation exist on the island of Baaa!. Cars are very common in Baaa!. Trains are also common. There are railways that connect to all of the cities (and some other places, like military bases) of Baaa!. Ships and planes are commonly used to travel to the other states of Duck Island and to other countries. Buses are also a very common type of transportation in Baaa!. There are bus networks in all of the cities, and there are also bus lines going from one city to another one. The city of Grass also has tram and trolleybus networks in it, and the city of Wool has a subway system. Geography File:Map_of_Baaa!.jpg|A map of Baaa! All of the cities are located around the edge. The areas in the middle were officially uninhabited during when Major Sheep was the dictator, but there was talk of some military bases and ICDM silos. Now, when Duck Island owns the island, there is officially a military base. This has also been claimed by some ducks and penguins who have been there. In the center of the island, there is a lake called Nothing-To-Do-With-Sheep. It is almost fully surrounded by forest. However, there is no forest to the east from the lake. There is a river flowing out of the lake and to the sea, which is called Hoof. Thee are some mountains located northeast of the lake, called the Ice Cream Mountains. Also, there is another forest located southeast of the mountains and north of the River Hoof. Places *'Grass'- the capital. *'Wool'- the largest city. *'Johnny Spoons'- a city. *'Bleat'- a city. *'Fluff'- a city. *'Shear'- a city. *'Lamb'- a city. Inhabitants Before Duck Island annexed the island, the inhabitants were mostly Major Sheep's troops, but a lot of penguins and puffles moved there from all over Antarctica (mostly from the United States of Antarctica). The troops were given to the USA to be jailed when Duck Island annexed the island. Now, there are: * A lot of Ducks. * A lot of Penguins. * A lot of Puffles. Villains A Shprogshel escaped from the zoo. He ate 3 penguins and is currently on the run. Technically, Major Sheep was a viilian too, but he is no longer on the island. Culture None. Major Sheep was a boring penguin sheep, and he was in charge. He also banned anything that could possibly make people happy, as he liked his workers demoralised and scared. After Duck Island annexed the island, the bans were removed, and there has been some culture influence from other places. Military Around 12000 military employees lived on the island when Major Sheep ruled it, and he also had two KZT Triple X missiles (STOLEN!). He actually had three before having two, but he built a launch silo, hacked the USA military computer network and launched one at the USA. It was detonated in mid air by MS's good twin Sheepman. See: Eastshield Missile Crisis. The remaining missiles were given back to the USA when Duck Island annexed the island. Now, there is officially a Duckish military base on the island. See Also *Major Sheep *Eastshield Missile Crisis *Duck Island Category:Duck Island Category:Islands